


I Am Home

by sexifuntime



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, idk just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexifuntime/pseuds/sexifuntime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's neglectful.<br/>Louis is vulnerable.<br/>Zayn's not really THAT bad.<br/>And Liam just truly does not understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Home

Louis’s tied to a chair in the middle of the room, he can’t see anything and this dammed classical music has been blaring in his ears for what feels like days. He’s mad. He has no idea where he is or why this cheap rope is eating away his epithelials but he’s definitely mad about it. He can’t even remember how he got here. Was he drunk? Drugged maybe? Mugged? Raped!? And Louis quickly shakes his head. NO, Lou stay positive. He reminds himself, taking a deep breath. The music stops and Louis’ head shoots up. His neck cracks gruesomely, having kept his chin tucked into his chest for too long.  
“Ah, you’re awake!” This voice. It’s happy.  
“Who are you? Why the hell am I here? Let me go!” Louis is thrashing, but the large hand that cups his chin roughly, settles him down. Because if this guy’s hand was that big, then Louis’ sure his feminine body wouldn’t stand a chance. The blindfold is off within seconds and there’s a bare and built body staring Louis in the face.  
“Now that I can see you. I’ll be happy to answer any and all questions.” The guy smiles and what the actual fuck? who is this guy?   
“Who are you? Why am I here? Did you rape me!?”   
“Whoa! NO! I didn’t rape you! Have no interest in doing so. I’m Liam. And umm your boyfriend. Harry, yes?. He owes my boss a lot of money so you’re kind of um collateral?”  
“Fucking hell, Haz.” Louis shook his head. This was bound to happen. “Look. Lin, Harry’s an insensitive, self centered prick, so if you think he’s gonna come running to find me with a bag full of cash, you’re wrong. He’s probably half-way ‘round the world now.”  
“Okay, well my name is Liam. And I suggest you learn that because it sounds like you’re gonna be here awhile.” Then Liam’s standing up and moving away from Louis.  
“Wait! You’re not gonna just leave me tied up here, are you!?”  
“No, you impatient diva. I was looking for something to cut that rope with, but I can and will leave you here if you keep yelling at me.” Liam huffed, finding a fellhoelter knife to cut Louis out. “Don’t run. If you do, I’ll catch you, inject you with a horse tranquilizer that might kill you, and tie you up again. Understood?”   
Louis huffed and nodded, holding still while Liam cut him free of the rope. 

____________________

It’s been two months since Louis’s been with Liam, and they actually seem to get along. Louis is free to move around the house, but even then every window and door needs a key to open. Although, escaping hasn’t been on Louis’ mind lately. I mean, how could it be when Liam’s walking around half naked everyday? And that’s what’s been on Louis’ mind. All the dips and hard lines that make up Liam’s delectable abs and the two firm pecs that widen his shoulders. The thought of it makes Louis moan. So said lad is now sat uncomfortably on the couch with a rager, pushing up into the palm of his hand. Louis’ moaning out unabashedly, and just as he reaches his hand into his shorts, he hears Liam.  
“Louis.” And he sounds winded, like he just ran a marathon. “Can’t believe Harry left someone as pretty as you behind.” So, okay, this is strange. The big brown doe eyes Liam has are blown out in the most delicious way and his normally smooth tan skin is blotchy red and flushed. Louis isn’t sure what to do now. But Liam crooks a finger at him, beckoning him over. Louis isn’t one to ignore Liam, the one with the keys. So Louis wobbles over to him, and then feels the wall to his back and Liam’s lips. Oh God, his lips. His sinful, rough, plump, pink lips. And they’re pushing against Louis’ in the most enticing, hypnotic way. Liam has his hands on Louis’ hips, his soft grip contradicting the bruising kiss he’s branding into Louis’ mouth. But it’s so divine. So freeing, for both of them. Liam is in control, and he lives for that, but it’s safe. And he can shelter Louis with his hands; his mouth. To add to that, Louis is finally being taken care of, regardless of who it is.  
Liam pulls away first and they simply stared at each other. Louis breaks the through the tension first and slides away from Liam, who catches Louis’ wrist. He’s standing behind the smaller lad now, chest to back, hands on hips, and it takes too much willpower for them to just stand in silence.  
“I hate Harry.” Liam speaks first and it makes Louis laugh a little.  
“You don’t know him.”  
Liam shrugs “He didn’t come for you.”  
“You kissed me. And threatened me with a horse tranquilizer. I hate you.”  
“No. Don’t say that. I kissed you.”  
“We just went over this Liam.” Louis always has to sass him.  
“I want to do it again. And again. And forever, while Harry is probably hiding out broke somewhere in New York.”  
“You killed my boner.” So Liam laughs into his neck and though it’s only been two months, it feels like home. Louis smiles.  
“I’m sure you’ll get another one.” 

 

And he does. Later on that night, Louis’ in the shower, thinking about that kiss. His hand wraps his length and he’s teasing himself with slow strokes and thoughts of Liam’s lips. At some point he must have moaned loudly, because then Liam’s sneaking in behind him and covering Louis’ hand with his own. Those tantalizing rose pink lips on his neck now, far too close to his ear as they whisper ‘how does it feel?’ ‘so beautiful.’ ‘Harry’s missing out.’ It’s all just enough to have Louis gasping and coming over Liam’s hand in hot spurts that wash away with the water. The steam is mixing with their breath as they both breathe deeply, shakily on Louis’ behalf. Then Liam turns Louis around and they’re kissing, softer than before. And it’s only been two months so even when ignoring the circumstances, the way time seems to stutter a little when their lips meet is unreasonably cliche. So much so, that Louis’ beginning to search for a time where them kissing in the shower became the inevitable.   
He’s thinking of the day Liam made him breakfast to apologize for having him tied up. He’d been crying and Liam sat with him while he sobbed through three pancakes and two glasses of apple juice. They never said a word, but a few hours later when Louis woke up to find his head on a sleeping Liam’s chest, he figured the tearstains on Liam’s shirt said more than ‘I’m sorry’ ever could.  
So they fall into a domestic easiness without even realising it and Louis has long since forgotten about the reason he’s there. Liam cooks, Louis washes up, then they watch movies all day, constantly stealing lazy kisses. There’s this simple homey feeling, every time they kiss. It’s steady. Stable, until they’re just lounging around one evening with Louis in Liam’s lap, giggling as Liam kisses his neck playfully. Then Zayn bursts in. And Harry’s with him. Louis jumps out of Liam’s lap so fast, he hits the floor and bites his lip at the pain. But Liam ignores them both and tends to Louis, sliding next to him on the floor and kissing his forehead asking softly ‘You okay, Lou?’   
“Liam!” Zayn barks out, and Liam told Louis he wasn’t a bad guy. He said Zayn was chill and they’d been friends for years, but this doesn’t corroborate with Liam’s story.  
“Oi! Chill mate, you scared the shit out of him, he’s hurt.” But Liam’s still looking at Louis, rubbing up and down his back like it’s second nature. And to be fair it is, it’s all they’ve been doing lately.  
“I’m fine, Liam. Honestly.” Louis tries to smile but it’s so fake he gives up.  
“Go to the bedroom while I talk with Zayn. I don’t want you in here with him and Harry.” Okay, so, when did Liam get so protective? And why is Harry here? Where was he two months ago? Also; why did Louis listen to Liam? Because now he’s lying on Liam’s side of the bed, and since when is it the bed and Liam’s side. But he’s on his back, alone, staring at the ceiling fan that’s making him more dizzy than that blowjob Liam woke him up with this morning did.   
The clock on the table beside him says it’s been twenty-three minutes and he has yet to hear anyone yell, so Louis’ curious. Scared too, because what’s going to happen? Harry struts into the room with this dazzling smile on his too thin lips that are the wrong shade of pink. But there shouldn’t be a right shade, and Louis’ no longer sure if it’s thanks to Harry or Harry’s fault that there is. And it almost hurts when Louis realizes Harry’s famous dazzling smile doesn’t make him swoon like it used to, but Liam’s does and he’s okay with that.  
“Come on, baby. We’re going home.” Louis laughs. He fucking laughs, because that’s rich coming from the guys who’s been M.I.A for two months.  
“I am home.” And that’s so nice to finally say. To come to terms with the fact that Liam is home now. That he shouldn’t be, but it makes it even more filling. It makes the thought crazier and happier and Louis-er, so it’s nice.  
“Bear, seriously. I’m tired. We don’t have time for these games. Let’s go home and rest. I have business to sort out later.”   
But Louis ignores him and sprints back out to the living room, crashing into Liam’s chest with tears in his eyes, shaking his head. Because he is home, Liam is home. Harry has never been home and his heart can’t stretch that enough.  
“I don’t want to go. I’m home now.” he whispers to Liam, who simply sighs and kisses him once more.


End file.
